In Too Deep
by X0XoMrs.CullenX0Xo
Summary: Bella gets sent to live with Charlie after being under house arrest. At first she doesn't like it but then she meets him. one wonderful night could decided Bella's future. read and reveiw
1. Chapter 1

Song: Paper cut- by linkin park

So, I got into some trouble. I don't see why Renee is making it such a big deal. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have cut school, had a few drinks, and then stole that car. But the way I see it, it's really all her fault. If she had let me stay home, I wouldn't have cut school or gone out to drink. And if she hadn't taken my car away, I wouldn't have had to steal one. Yup, all my loving mothers fault.

By now you're probably wondering who I am, right? My names Isabella Marie Swan, Bella for short. I'm sixteen years old and a sophomore in high school. I live with my mother and her new husband Phil in a pretty nice house, thanks to Phil's baseball contract. Now back to why I'm about to be shipped off to my own personal hell

I wasn't always a bad kid. Back when it was just me and mom, I was every parents dream. I got straight A's with the exception of a B in gym, being accident prone like me does that to you. I'd be home by 10:30pm on school nights, and 11:30pm on weekends. It wasn't till Phil came into our lives that I started to act out. Why? Well, before Phil came along I had all Renee's attention. Now, Phil was her whole world and I was lucky if she remembered my name. It was ok that she let her daughter down as long as Phil was happy. So, I found friends who would never forget me. They taught me everything I know, like how to always carry perfume, so you don't smell like smoke. But most of all they taught me not to care anymore. That's why after 3months of house arrest I'm moving in with my dad. Renee has this crazy idea that living with Charlie will put me back on the right track. Oh boy is she wrong!

A/N: hey, hope you liked it. I have a couple chapters written if you'd like me to continue. The Cullen's come in soon. Well review. Sorry for any mistakes. Criticism is accepted by please be nice this is my first story. 5 reviews for an update.


	2. New Home, Same Rules

A/N: ohk, so my first chapter got 12hits but no reviews. Please review; I would seriously love to hear what you wonderful people got to say.

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own twilight. I don't even own a Mercedes

I arrive at the airport around 10:00am; Charlie's waiting for me by baggage claim. He hasn't changed much; there are lines around his eyes from smiling. He's got a bit more grays than I can remember, but like me he's got the same chocolate brown eyes. He doesn't pester me with pointless questions, like Renee would've. Maybe living with Charlie will be better than I originally thought. We make it through the crowded airport rather quickly, and that's when I see it. The one thing that I've dreaded since my flight landed, the cruiser. In case I forgot to mention, to the kind people of Forks, Washington, Charlie is known as chief Swan. Now we were sure to draw unwanted attention riding around in that. And as if my day couldn't get any worse we run into a friend of Charlie's, Sue Clearwater. She spots Charlie and comes over for a quick chat, more like a reason to ask why I'm here.

"Charlie, how are you? It's been too long since your last visit to the reservation. ", Sue states in an overly cheery voice while shooting me sideways glance.

"Good Sue, How about you? How are Harry and the kids? Me and Billy are thinking of fishing this weekend, you should see if Harry wants to join." Charlie replies while smiling.

"Wonderful, Harry and the kids are great. I'm actually here to pick up Leah. And I'm sure he would, I'll have him give you a call. This must be Bella, she's just as beautiful as you said.", Sue smiles warmly as she says this,

I wave politely at Sue and proceed to tune out the rest of her and Charlie's conversation. After what seems like forever Sue hugs Charlie and we proceed to the car.

"So, Bells you're going to start school tomorrow," Charlie tells me as we drive down the highway headed toward my new home.

"Oh wonderful, I can hardly wait," I say in the most sarcastic tone I can muster.

Charlie just rolls his eyes and continues to drive as I go back to staring out the window at the never ending trees and rain. After what seems like forever we pull up at the house. Which like Charlie, hasn't changed much; except for a fresh coat of paint on the shutters. I get out, grab my bags and follow Charlie up the path.

"Your rooms the second one on the left, you'll have your own bathroom. You should get settled in then come back down so we can talk", Charlie mumbles as he makes his way into the living room to put the game on.

I nod my agreement, even though I know he can't see it, and head upstairs. My room is a dark blue with a desk against one wall, a closet, dresser and my bed in the middle. There's a couple shelves couple shelves against the other wall, and a brand new laptop on the desk, I'll have to thank Charlie for that later. I put my clothes away in both the dresser and closet, and sort my books on the shelf. I don't feel like going downstairs right away, so I put my iPod in and proceeded to read my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, for what must be the millionth time. I finished it just as Charlie called me for dinner.

Dinner is rather quite, except for the occasional scraping of our forks against the plates. Charlie's been staring at me for most of it, I think it's because I haven't taken one bite of my "pasta". It's not because I don't like pasta, which I do, but it's because it looks nothing like pasta. It looks like one big mutated glob. I put down my fork and meet Charlie's eyes.

"Thank you for the laptop dad, it was really kind of you", I say in a low almost mute voice.

"Your welcome, Bells. I thought it would be a great way to keep in touch with your friends back in Phoenix, and possibly your mom too", Charlie chuckles with a warm smile on his face.

I let out a nervous laugh, and take a sip of my water. "So, you wanted to talk about something," I question Charlie with an innocent look on my face.

"Not so much as talk." Charlie sighs, "But more to set some ground rules"

"Ok", I reply as I meet his gaze again.

"I want you home by ten on school nights, and eleven on weekends. If you go out with friends I want your cell phone with you so I can reach you at anytime, and I expect you to be where you saying you're going to. If you get in trouble, I will punish you as I see fit, that could mean being grounded or earlier curfews. I won't tolerate any drinking or doing drugs, I have a reputation to up hold as police chief. Is that understood, Isabella?" asked Charlie in a voice that strictly said it better be.

"Yeah dad, you know I never meant to disappoint you or Renee. I just got mixed up with the wrong people." I say in an honest voice.

After dinner Charlie goes to watch TV. while I clean up the kitchen. I wash every dish and sit them in the draining board to dry. I tell Charlie goodnight and head upstairs to bed. I grab my bag of toiletries off the dresser and my pajamas. I go into the bathroom and turn the shower on and wait for the water to heat up. I step into the steamy shower and let the steam clear my mind while I lather my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo. As I'm washing the last remains of soap off my skin and hair, I realize that everything I said to Charlie at dinner was true. I never really meant to disappoint him or Renee. I just wanted some attention and acting out seemed to give it to me. So it was then and there that I decided that I was growing to make sure that Charlie knew I took everything he said tonight seriously. I quickly towel off, dress, and throw my hair into a messy ponytail. Before climbing into bed for a goodnights sleep I call a quick goodnight down to Charlie. That night I had a dreamless sleep.

I wake up the next morning in an empty house. I pick out a pair of dark blue jeans, a gray long sleeved shirt, and I black My Chemical Romance t-shirt, and my black converses to wear. I shower, dress, straighten my hair, and apply my usual makeup (eyeliner, mascara, and eye shadow). I proceed downstairs and notice a note taped to the fridge door.

"Bella-

I know it's your first day at a new school and it's the middle of semester. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to give you this but I had to go to the station. If you look to your right, you'll notice a car key on the counter. Yes, it's the key to your own car. I thought I'd get you one because I think you might be embarrassed riding around in the cruiser all the time. Well I'll see you tonight.

-Charlie."

I grab the key and my bag realizing I'm going to be late if I don't hurry. I close and lock the door behind me, and there sitting in the drive way is a brand new black Mercedes. I rush down the path, thanking god for not letting me fall for once, and open the door to the fresh new car scent. I start the car and pull out of the driveway, while making a mental note to call Charlie and thanking him times a million for the awesome car. I arrive at the school ten minutes before the bell rings and pull into a parking space, grab my bag, and head in the direction of what I presume is the office.

An: Here's the second chapter, hope you guys liked it. I really would like some reviews. So, please review. I would really like 5 before the next chapter. Btw, if anyone would like to be my beta please pm me.

Love ya,

0Xo


	3. AN sorry!

A/N: ok, so I know you guys hate these and I'm truly sorry that I have to put one up. But, I need to know if I should continue with this story. So, I kind of need you guys to review and tell me what you think. I've got the next two chapters written. And if you guys have any suggestions on things I need to work on please let me know, I'd love to hear your opinions. Also, I'd like to thank EdwardRobertLover and Jaydeesgirl for adding _In Too Deep _to their story alerts, it means a lot to me. Again thank you all so much.

Peace and love-

0Xo


	4. Friends and Godlike apperances

An: hey guys, sorry I know how you hate these. Just wanted to say hi, and ask for your opinions. Do you guys think Bella and Edward should have the ,"love at first sight" kind of thing or should there be some playing hard to get? Let me know what you think either by message or review. Well we shall proceed with the official chapter three.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own twilight or Edward. But I do own a lovely Edward bookmark and three posters=].

Compared to the outside, the office was bright and cheerful. The walls were painted a bright yellow and there was a large oak desk to the far right. I made my way over trying not to trip for once. There was a lady typing on a computer with her back to me, and a name plate that read, "Mrs. Cope". I was kind of nervous about interrupting her, so I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Cope?" I asked.

She spun around and studied me for a moment or two.

"Yes dear, how can I help you?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Umm…I'm new here, today's my first day. I'm---," I didn't get to finish my sentence before she cut me off.

"Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. The whole town has been expecting your arrival. I have your schedule and map right here." she finished in a rushed voice.

"Thank you." I mumbled while looking at the floor. Of course everyone would know of my arrival and be expecting me. There go my plans for going unnoticed. She handed my schedule and told me to come see her at the end of the day with my signed sheet. I glanced at my schedule as I walked out of the office.

English, first period. 6-1

Geometry, second period. 6-12

History, third period. 5-4

Study hall, fourth period. LMC

Lunch, fifth period. 2-6

Biology, sixth period. 4-3

Gym, seventh period. 4-4

French, eight period. 3-2

I looked at the map and realized building six was to the right of the office. I found the room rather easily, on a count of the rooms were clearly numbered. I noticed that class had already started and that I would be interrupting the teachers lecture. I took another deep breath and turned the handle of the door. Just as I suspected, everyone's head shot to the door once I opened it. The teacher, Mr. Madison, stopped mid sentence and looked at me.

"May I help you?" Mr. Madison asked in a clearly annoyed tone.

"Yeah, I'm new here and my schedule says I have this class first." I mumbled staring at my feet again. I could feel everyone's eyes boring into me.

"Name?" he asked while picking up his attendance sheet.

"Isabella, Bella Swan.", I stated

"Ummhmm, you make take the last seat in the third row. We're discussing _Romeo & Juliet_.", he told me as he lead me through the room to my seat.

I nodded my head and took out a pen and my notebook. I didn't pay attention, because I had done this last yr at my old school in Phoenix. When the bell rang I was one of the first people out the door. The next three c lasses seemed to fly by, and before I knew it was time for lunch. After getting my lunch, I stood looking for an empty place to sit. I was just thinking about tossing my lunch and heading to the library, when a girl from my history class appeared in front of me. I gave her a questioning look.

"Hey, I'm Alice, Alice Cullen. I sit next to you in history. I was wondering if you wanted to sit with my family and me today?'', she said in a polite voice.

I hesitated a moment before agreeing, thankful that I had some place to sit. I waited for Alice to get her lunch, before we made our way to a table in the back. When we arrived, there were already people at the table. Alice took a seat next to the blonde guy and motioned for me to sit across from her. Once I was seated Alice introduced me to the rest of the people. The blonde boy was Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. The girl sitting next to Jasper was Rosalie, she and Jasper are twins. The big, burly guy is Emmett, Alice's brother and Rosalie's boyfriend. I noticed that when Alice introduced me, she referred to me as her friend. Is that what I was? It made me kind of happy to know that I had already made a friend. We were chatting about miscellaneous things, when the cafeteria doors opened with a loud bang. My eyes shot over to the source of the noise and their stood the most god-like guy I've ever seen. I hear Alice groan from behind me but I was too absorbed to ask why.

A/N: well, there you have it. The third chapter of, _In Too Deep_. Some questions to ponder:

Who's the god-like guy? (as if you don't know)

Why did he slam the doors open?

Will it be love at first sight?

Why did Alice groan?

In the mean time please review.


	5. The Beach and Getting to Know Each Other

I heard Alice sigh from behind me. So, I slowly turned around and shot her a questioning look. She put up five fingers and slowly began counting down. Just as she got to one, someone slid into the seat beside me.

"Edward, Bella. Bella, Edward", Alice stated in an annoyed tone.

He looked my way and nodded.

"So, Edward, what was with that entrance," questioned Rosalie from across the table.

"I got a month's worth of Saturdays for decorating the outside wall.", replied Edward in an obviously bored tone.

"Ha, can't wait to see how you explain that one to mom and dad", laughed Alice.

"Don't worry, they won't find out, unless you tell", he growled.

Alice just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"So Bella, what class do you have next", asked Alice.

"Biology with Banner", I replied while looking at my hands.

"Ooh, Edward has that next too, maybe he could show you where to go", Alice suggested in a calm low voice.

"No, I'm sure I could find…" I said before once again being cut off.

'I wouldn't mind walking you," Edward said in a velvety smooth voice.

"Ok, thanks," I said while looking at him.

He was beautiful. He had a sharp jaw line, and sparkly emerald green eyes. His pale skin looked soft and smooth, and he had bronze hair which looked like he just woke up. He wore a tight fitting BMTH tee, with tight black pants.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Edward got up and I followed as we made our way to Biology. I never really cared for Biology, a teacher droning on about things that we don't need to know.

"I hate biology," I said in a low voice as we made our way across campus.

"Really," questioned Edward.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm going to use any of the things I learn in there," I stated as we passed a group of kids who stared at us wide-eyed.

"You know, we don't have to go, if you don't want to. I usually skip anyway, so it wouldn't be a big deal really." Edward stated.

"Hmm…I like your thinking, but what will we do," I questioned with a smile on my face.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something," he replied with a crooked grin.

He took my hand as we cut through the quad to the student parking lot.

He led me to a silver Volvo.

"I have my own car," I said while he opened the passenger door for me.

"We'll be back before the day ends," he explained while rolling his eyes.

I nodded and slid into the seat as he made his way to the driver's side. He slid in, put the key in the ignition and sped out of the parking lot. We sped down the highway with, "Dressed for a friend request blaring."

"Where are we going, Edward", I questioned.

"The beach", he replied without removing his eyes from the road.

We arrived at La push beach 20 minutes later. We got out of the car and walked down to the beach. We picked a spot and sat down.

"I think we should get to know each other better," I said while staring out at the clear blue ocean.

"Ok, you want to go first, or should I", he questioned while running sand through his fingers.

"I will," I stated in a calm voice. I felt oddly safe with Edward, like I didn't have to hide anything.

"Umm, my full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. I'm sixteen yrs old. I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona, where I lived with my mom, René, and my step dad, Phil. I was on house arrest for 3months before I moving here", I finished as I turned to look at him.

"Wow! Well my full name is Edward Anthony Cullen. I have an annoying sister named Alice, we're twins. And a pain in the ass brother named Emmett. I have eight misdemeanors and have been in juvie twice, the second time I had to stay for six months," he replied while meeting my eyes.

"What you do, if you don't mind me asking", I questioned as we walked along the beach.

"Beat up a kid, who was giving Alice some trouble, he was stuck in the hospital for a month", he said while looking straight ahead.

"You", he questioned while shooting me a look.

"Skipped school, got trashed, and stole a car", I replied while looking at my feet..

We stayed at the beach for a couple more minutes, before Edward said it was time to go. We made our way back up the beach. Edward once again opened my door for me, and then got in the driver's seat and pulled out and onto the highway.

"So, what kind bands do you like to listen too", I asked.

"Atreyu, A Skylit Drive, After the Tragedy, Drop Dead Gorgeous, BMTH, and Escape the Fate", he replied while switching lanes.

"You", he questioned.

"Basically the same", I replied while looking at him.

We got back to school right before the last bell rang. I exchanged cell phone numbers with Edward, and headed to my car. I looked back at where Edward had been standing and waved before getting in my car and driving home.

A/n: Chapter four finally. Btw in case you didn't know, BMTH is the abbreviation for Bring Me the Horizon. One of my favorite bands, you should check them out. The song you might want to listen to while ready is, "Girl, are you on your…" by: Drop Dead Gorgeous. Anyways, hope you like it. Review. Lots of love


	6. A night with Charlie

Disclaimer: once again i do not own any of the twilight characters, they belong to the wonderful stephanie meyer. enjoy the chapter. =]

I pulled into the driveway and cut the engine. I sat there in silence for twenty minutes before, "Dressed for a friend request", started playing. I realized that it was my phone, i grabbed it from my bag and looked at the screen.

"Hey, bella its edward", read the screen. i quickly typed a reply.

"Hey edward, what's up?" i hit the send button while grabbing my bag and heading inside the house. i decided i had a few hours before Charlie came home, so i went up too my room and turned my stereo all the way up, blaring "pray for plagues' throughout the entire house.

i grabbed my phone off the desk to see that i had one missed alert. It was another text from Edward, i read it and quickly typed a reply before changing out of my schhol clothes and into a comfy pair of sweats and a tank top. I threw my hair into a messy ponytailand flopped onto my bed. Edward replied rather quickly.

"Nothing. I had a lot of fun today, thanks for coming with", read the message.

My heart started beating fast at that. Did i like Edward? As a friend sure, but as more? I had just met the guy, I couldn't like him already....could I? I shook my head in hopes of clearing it before replying.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe we can do it again sometime."

I placed my phone on my stomach and closed my eyes, letting the chorus of "My Heroine", take me away. I opened my eyes at the vibration of my phone. I picked it up and looked at the screen.

"Yeha, sure. I g2g, I'll text ya later.", it read.

I replied to the message and set my phone on the bedside table. i shot a glance at my clock to realize that it was 4:30, Charlie would be home soon. I got up and went downstairs to start dinner.

I was just taking the chicken from the oven when i heard Charlie come in. I put the food on plates and placed them on the table as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bells, something smells delicious.", Charlie said while taking his seat.

"Thanks dad, how was your day?" I asked while joining him at the table.

"Same old, same old", he said before popping a bite of chicken in his mouth. "how bout yours?", he asked after chewing.

"Pretty good, I met a few nice people." i said while playing with my peas.

"Oh, like who?" he questioned while looking at me.

"The Cullens.", i replied nochantly.

He shook his head and we finished our dinner in a comfortable silence. Charlie started the dishes while I went to work on the little homework I had. My homework was rather easy so I finished pretty quickly. I decided to get ready for bed because I had nothing better to do. I got my bag and pjs as i went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm. When it was perfect, i stepped in and let the steam envelop me. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, and my body with warm vanilla sugar body was. When i was done rinsing off, I turned off the water and stepped out. I quickly dried off and put on my pjs. I plugged in my blow dryer and began drying my hair. Just as I finished my phone started ringing.

"Please, please forgive me. But i won't be home again. Maybe someday you look out and barely conscious you'll say to no one, isn't something missing". I recognized the ringtone as the one i had assigned for Renee. I ran to answer it.

" Hey, mom. I miss you." I said as i turned down my music, so I could hear her better.

"Aww sweetheart, I miss you too. How's Charlie? Was your first day good? Mkae any new friends?Do you like it there?", Renee said in a rush before she took a breath to let me respond.

"He's good. works alot, but he's good. Yeah, it was really good. Better than i expected it to be. I did make five new friends; Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Actually, I do like it here. It's alot calmer than Phoneix.", I replied while putting my dirty clothes in the hamper.

"Oh, thats so nice Bella. I'm sorry sweetie, but I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you.", Renee said.

"Okay, love you too. Bye mom.", i said.

I hung up and plugged my phone into the charger. I went into the bathroom and put my blow dryer away, and brushed my teeth. After i was done, I climbed into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
